


Homemade is Heartfelt (and not just because I'm a poor college student...)

by HadesGoddessOfTheUnderworld



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Secret Santa 2018, F/F, Yes you read that right, and sometimes it be like that, im just suuuuppppeeeerrr lazy, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGoddessOfTheUnderworld/pseuds/HadesGoddessOfTheUnderworld
Summary: With Christmas around the corner, what's better than a homemade gift for your gal pal?
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Homemade is Heartfelt (and not just because I'm a poor college student...)

**Author's Note:**

> Ha so yes this is my contribution to the Carmilla Secret Santa 2018 for zoethecon... I managed to post it on time on Tumblr, buuuttttt actually posting it on AO3 took - well a long time.

“Carm! Are you ready to go to the store?”

Laura busts through the door and slings her bag to the ground. With finals around the corner, she needs to stock up snacks and hot coco.

Carmilla doesn’t look up from the book she’s reading as she lounges on her bed. “In a minute, cutie.”

Laura hums in acknowledgement as she shuffles through the papers on her desk for her shopping list.

These shopping trips are a new thing after Carmilla tagged along one day. _“Someone’s got to stop you from getting only sugar, cutie.”_ Laura had rolled her eyes at that, but it was nice to have the company – and the extra hands to lighten the load. Though it is Laura’s secret opinion that, Carmilla just wants a say in the snacks she’ll pilfer.

“Ah ha!” Laura holds up the list in triumph. She glances over her shoulder to see Carmilla slide her bookmark into place before closing the book.

“Oh! Don’t forget to bundle up! It snowed last night. I’m going to see if Perry or LaF need anything while we’re out, so I’ll meet up outside.” Laura says distractedly as she checks her pockets for her phone, wallet, and keys.

“Sure, cupcake.”

-.-.-.-

Apparently, Carmilla’s idea of bundling up was put her leather jacket over her gray see through shirt that she hadn’t bothered to zip up. Even her black jeans had holes at the knees!

“Hey Carmilla. Aren’t you cold?”

“N-nope.”

Laura has to stifle her giggle. _It’s hard to look disaffected when your teeth are chattering._ Smiling, Laura unwinds her scarf and reaches out to stop Carmilla. “Here.” Laura steps in front of Carmilla and tosses her scarf over Carmilla’s head.

“Cupca-” Carmilla can’t even voice her protests before Laura shushes her.

Laura ties off the scarf before zipping up her leather jacket. Her Gryffindor scarf is a splash of color against the black outfit. _She looks good._ Laura thinks as she fiddles with the zipper pull for a second too long.

“There.” Laura steps back hoping her blush is concealed by the cold weather.

Carmilla looks down at the scarf. “Thanks, cupcake.”

Laura gives an awkward nod before slipping her arm though Carmilla’s, “Come on. I need more coco. Stat.”

_Stat? Did I really just say that?_

Embarrassment aside, a scarf would be a perfect gift from Carmilla. _I should still have that red and gold yarn from when I tried to learn to knit._ What’s better than a handmade gift? Especially from a poor college student.

-.-.-.-

So she had gold yarn. One skein of gold yarn. Laura spun around her chair with a sigh and regarded her scarf thrown across her bed. _This wouldn’t be enough for a scarf._ Her eyes landed on her hat. _Buuuuuuuutttttt it should be enough for a hat._

_And a hat would be way simpler. With YouTube, how hard can this be?_

-.-.-.-

Two videos and about six hours later, Laura has a lumpy mass that more or less looks like a hat.

She tries it on and it slips well over her eyes. “Well at least it’s functional… and it’s the thought that counts right?”

Now all Laura has to do is wrap it.

-.-.-.-

The silver wrapping paper glints in the light as Laura presents Carmilla her gift. “Happy holidays, Carm.”

Carmilla looks up from her book with her eyebrow raised. She lowered her book, resting it open on her stomach, and accepted the package.

Carmilla turns the package over in her hands before carefully starting to peel away the tape.

Laura nervously bounces in place, dying a little at Carmilla’s slow pace.

Carmilla finally, finally removes the last piece of tape. With one last glance at Laura, she unfolded the wrapping paper to reveal the hat.

Carmilla’s face reveals nothing as she reaches in to lift up the hat, which queues Laura’s ramble.

“I made you a hat. I mean, obviously it’s a hat – except maybe it isn’t because it’s kinda lumpy since it’s my first one. But it works!” Laura takes a quick breath, “And my dad always said that you lose ten percent of your body heat through your head, so you should wear a hat to stay warm in cold weather.”

“I’ve never seen you wear a hat and I thought that you-” Laura hesitated. “could use one.”

Laura pauses for a moment, waiting for Carmilla to speak. “Oh god. You hate it. I’m sorr-” Laura reaches for the hat only for Carmilla to move the hat behind her and out of Laura’s reach.

A glare from Carmilla silences Laura and she sits back down on her chair.

Carmilla cradles her gift close and regards it once more. “I love it, Laura.” After a moment, Carmilla slips it on her head and adjusts it, shooting Laura a small smile.

That hat and a slight smile stays on Carmilla for the rest of the day, even after LaF’s teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> Rereading this makes me think I such less at writing. It's not long but I'm pretty proud of it.


End file.
